


Lanterns

by DJMirnum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Grief, i see the light, lanterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Adrien mourns his mother's death by himself but a young maiden named Marinette helps him with his grief through a simple lantern</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by dA artist piku-chan's Ladybug AU. Please check out her gallery, she's super talented and super nice. There's also a hint of Tangled, too.

It was coming up soon; he could feel it. The day that changed Prince Adrien's life forever. It was the anniversary of his mother's death. The servants knew it was best to leave him be on that day. For a long time, he would mourn her quietly by wearing all black and isolating himself in her garden. He would sit by her statue in her favorite place, the tulip patch. It was an angel, looking down with a gentle expression and arms open. He would just talk to her about what was happening in his life, lamenting his position and how lonely it's been with her gone and how sad his father must be but refuses to acknowledge it. He'd remember her; her smile, her laugh, her gentle touches of comfort, her voice. Sometimes, he'd even cry. It was the only time he allowed himself to do so but to everyone else, he slipped on a mask to hide his emotions. For a long time, no one really said anything to him about it; he figured his mask was working. But one day, someone saw it slip. Of all the people to see it slip, it was her; sweet, gentle Marinette. He was sure she would say the same thing everyone told him when this day was approaching. Those hollow words of comfort that didn't bring any at all, but she didn't. She did the opposite, she was just there for him. She didn't have to say anything but just be there and that was refreshing to him. They were sitting alone away from prying eyes; Marinette dragged him there when she noticed the sad glint in his eyes. Everyone in the kingdom knew the day was approaching, but she was one of the rare ones who knew how it was affecting the Prince. She didn't ask him questions, but she did tell him a story.  
"When I was younger, my mother would take me to the river and light a lantern for my grandparents. She said the lantern was to be a guiding light for our thoughts and prayers and that it would travel into the sky to deliver it to them. So, every year I do the same for my parents."  
Adrien just stared at her in shock; she's lost both of her parents and she's managed to find a way to honor them in the most beautiful way possible.  
"How do you make one," he asked.  
"It's a simple paper lantern. All you need is a frame and paper and a light. I've been using the same pattern my mother has been using. Would you like to make one?"  
He nodded and smiled, an actual genuine smile. He normally didn't smile during this time but with Marinette, it was hard not to. She took him to her secret workshop where she did her sewing and other projects that she was sure Andre and Chloe would try to ruin if they saw it. She showed him the plans and the materials and they got to work. She created one with painted flowers and foliage design; Adrien's was rather simple since he felt he couldn't be that creative with designs. She assured him it wasn't about it having a design or not but about the message behind it. As Adrien looked at his lantern, an idea formed in his mind. It was way better than isolating himself alone in her garden. He asked Marinette if he could distribute these plans to the kingdom and organize a kingdom wide lantern memorial ceremony for not just his mother but for other people who passed on as well. Marinette was happy to share this tradition and soon, copies of the plans and declarations were made of the lantern ceremony. On the night of the anniversary of the Queen's passing, everyone in the kingdom would gather by the lake, whether on the shore or in a boat and when Adrien released his lantern, the rest of the people would release theirs creating a sea of light in the night sky. Finally, the night of the ceremony arrived. Adrien asked Marinette to join him in his boat on the lake.  
"But Adrien, I don't want to intrude on your moment."  
"Marinette, I've observed this day alone for far too long. I would like to share this you so please, my Lady, if you would be so kind."  
He held his hand for her and she took it. He eased her into the boat and once settled, he began to paddle to the middle of the lake. They were far enough away from the shore so people couldn't see them and provide the best view. Their lanterns were lit, but Adrien was still hesitant.  
"Adrien? Are you ok?"  
"I'm terrified."  
"Why?"  
"I've been hiding in my mother's garden for eight years, never allowing anyone to see my pain. I thought I had to be strong for my father, my people, for myself..." Adrien had to fight to keep his tears at bay but the crack in his voice was evident. "For her. It's exhausting. Sometimes I feel that, it won't get any better."  
"It does. In time. You don't have to be strong all the time, Adrien. It's best to share your pain with those who care for you. Please, don't hide anymore. Release the lantern and release your pain."  
Adrien released a breath and let his lantern go. It sailed into the sky and soon, Marinette released hers as well as the rest of the kingdom. In no time, lanterns filled the sky like stars. The two of them were surrounded by soft lights; in the sky and the reflections in the water. For once, Adrien didn't feel like he was a Prince in a boat in the middle of the lake with a friend; he was a man, in a boat on the lake with a lady who showed him how to release his pain and he did. He let his tears fall silently as he bathed in the light. He just stared up into the sky, not even noticing the hand that settled on top of his. He then felt the squeeze and he looked at Marinette who also had tears in her eyes. He wondered who her tears were for; he hoped they weren't for him.  
"My tears are for my parents, the people who lost loved ones and for you, Adrien," she said sweetly.  
"Don't waste your tears on me," he said quietly.  
"Don't tell me who I can cry for Adrien," she said sternly. "You're my friend and you're suffering, how can I not? You deserve to be happy Adrien and when you aren't, I'm not as well. Friends share each other's burdens. If you share yours with me, I'll share mine with you."  
Instinctively, they drew closer to each other and held each other, both letting themselves indulge in their sorrow for their loss. As Adrien thought more about it, the way Marinette said the word "friend", he was grateful she thought of him that way; however, he realized he wanted more than that and he recalled the things she did for him. She provided a warmth he hadn't felt since his mother died, a chance to be free and have fun and a chance to feel emotions he thought he wasn't allowed to feel. Marinette was a missing piece in his life and he would do everything in his power to make sure he'd never lose her. He felt her pull away but he kept her close and turned his gaze to hers. Her piercing blue eyes shined against the soft glow of lanterns around them. It all became crystal clear to him, this was where he was meant to be. In a way, he's seen the light; like the fog has been lifted and the sky is new. It felt warm, and real and bright and his world had somehow shifted. All at once, everything looked different, now that he saw her. Really, saw her and he hoped and prayed that she really saw him, not as a Prince but a man in love.


End file.
